


Caught

by elegantlie



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom Jaebum, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, I have no idea if this is good btw, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Sub Mark, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantlie/pseuds/elegantlie
Summary: In which Jaebeom catches Mark in a very hands on situation...





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is my first smut and fic on this site I have no idea if this is good or not? But, anyway, enjoy! *Edited

Mark had no idea how this all started. The whole being thoroughly attracted to Jaebeom... that was the one question he could not answer. All Mark knew was that suddenly one day whilst catching the younger leave the bathroom with only a towel around his hips, Mark had felt a certain heat in his body. And, that heat had only escalated over time.

Mark didn’t know what to do. He just looked at Jaebeom and the fire was ignited. It only made it more embarrassing that Jinyoung knew about his tentative feelings for their leader. But nevertheless, Mark excused himself from the dinner table and discreetly covered his crotch as he sped to the bathroom, all while dear, sweet Jinyoung distracted the other members as well as he could without it being, well, suspicious.

With a groan, Mark leaned against the bathroom door and looked at himself in the mirror. God, he was a mess... the short hairs at his neck had already begun sticking to his skin from the sweat of arousal. He needed to find a way to stop feeling these emotions for Jaebeom, he really did.

Mark, without further ado, unbuttoned his jeans and undid the zipper before pulling down his jeans and black boxer briefs down in one go. This was messed up. He certainly didn’t think this was gonna happen when he came to South Korea to become an idol. Definitely not part of the plan. Heck, he didn’t even know if Jaebeom was accepting towards the LGBTQ+ community. Mark supposed he is as he didn’t seem to have a problem with it when they were in America and had dinner with his family, and most importantly his older sister who was happily married to another woman. But, if he did have anything against it, GOT7’s leader for sure didn’t show it...?

Mark let out another groan as he let his hand wander down his t-shirt and down to his fully hard length. His long slim fingers hesitantly wrapped themselves around it as if teasing himself. Agh, he would be so embarrassed is Jaebeom saw this and furthermore if he found out it was because of him Mark was in this state. _Fuck. Agh_. His hand slowly started to tug at his length and waves of pleasure surged through Mark’s spine as he imagined Jaebeom’s hand instead of his own, slowly teasing him.

This was torture and it happened way more often than it should. And, the worst part was that Mark never got any forewarning before it happened either. Like now, they were having a lovely dinner together for the first time in almost a month. And there goes Mark, suddenly feeling turned on by their leader as Jaebeom licks some strawberry milk away from the corner of the mouth. The slightly pink, but mostly white liquid, resembling another slightly thicker liquid. And, because Mark is doofus, he definitely imagines it being his own come being what Jaebeom is licking up at the corner of his mouth. The worst part though was that Jaebeom was looking directly at Mark. Straight into his eyes, those dark pools staring into his slightly darker ones. And that’s when Mark was lost and his dick hard.

Suddenly, a knock was heard against the bathroom door, making Mark jump dramatically as the voice he dreamed about sounded through the door.

“Markeu, are you okay? You looked really flushed when you left the table,”

Mark couldn’t help the groan that left his lips, “I’m fine, Jaebeommah-“ he cursed himself as his voice broke off. “Are you sure?” Mark almost laughed, because, no, he wasn’t okay! His dick was heard and heavy and twitching in his fingers. So much so that, he couldn’t help himself as he continued to drag his hand up and down his cock. _Fuck. This was so not ideal_. And, a part of him desperately wanted to drag Jaebeom into the room and make him take care of the problem he caused. Because, without Jaebeom, he wouldn’t be in his current situation, no, he would be eating dinner with the other members happily whilst joking around about something Jackson said during dance practice. But, no, instead he was in their shared bathroom tugging desperately at his leaking dick to relieve some pressure. _Ah, fuck. Again, not ideal._

“Mark?”

He hummed in response, “Are you wanking yourself off...?” Came the hesitant reply and Mark swore his heart stopped. “W-what? N-no... of- of course, I’m n-not,” he silently cursed himself for stuttering, the act only making it more obvious what he was doing and that Jaebeom’s guess was pretty spot on save for the fact that Mark was using his face as leverage to get himself off.

“Yes, you are... You do realise I’m a guy, too, right?”

_No, you’re something else entirely_. Mark couldn’t help but think. But, fuck, how was he supposed to get out of this situation? He couldn’t just admit it could he? He didn’t want Jaebeom to think he was a total teenager. But, one thing was for sure... Jaebeom really did make Mark feel like one. The song just suddenly felt like it was made for his current situation.

“What do you want, Jaebeom, because I’d like to take care of this... issue...”

Mark wanted to die. He could hear the younger sigh from the other side of the door. Was this really happening? Mark couldn’t help feeling a tad bit awkward, as one would in this situation. It was silent for a moment before he could hear Jaebeom mutter something before the door suddenly opened and Mark found himself being pushed forward. He let out a yelp of surprise as the dark-haired male closed the door and locked it before grabbing him again and pushing Mark up against the door.

Mark looked into Jaebeom’s eyes, his own ones wide in surprise and also slight embarrassment because of their position. Jaebeom’s hands on either side of his head, on the door. _Oh, god, this was how most of his wet dreams began_. Being pressed up against a door before Jaebeom presses his lips against his own in a bruising way before things escalated and the leader took him in several positions, places, and ways. Fuck.

“What are you doing, Jaebeom?” Mark whispered, his eyes flicking around the younger man’s face.

“How long did you think it would take for me to find out, Markeu?”

Mark froze. There were so many possible meanings behind that question. But the one that frightened him the most was the possibility that Jaebeom had figured out Mark’s blossoming feelings. The feelings that had continued to grow over the almost eight years they’d known each other. Had he figured it out? But, just in case Jaebeom was talking about something else entirely, Mark feigned confusion.

“W-what are you talking about?”

Jaebeom leaned closer to Mark’s face, “You know what I’m talking about...” the man breathed out, and Mark no longer knew what to think.

“I don’t...”

This seemed to annoy the taller man, “Yes, you do, _hyung_ , you know exactly what I’m talking about. You don’t think I’ve noticed the way you look at me, the way your eyes linger, the way you touch me just a little extra during the fan meets since you know the fans don’t mind... you think I don’t notice the way you disappear to the bathroom or your room when you catch me changing my shirt or you’ve been staring at me for too long? You think I don’t notice that? _Really_ , Markeu?”

Jaebeom’s face was even closer now. Mark didn’t know if he should be embarrassed or horrified or something else right now. Jaebeom _knew_. He knew about Mark’s attraction to him. All of Mark’s senses were on fire. He didn’t know what to do or say.

“I do that with Jackson and Jinyoung, too-“

“You don’t jerk off to Jackson and Jinyoung, Mark.”

Mark’s face flushed, something that rarely happened, “How do you know?” he asked breathlessly.

Jaebeom smirked at this, “This isn’t the first time I’ve come to check up on you, _hyung_...” if Mark wasn’t so mortified, he’d be able to actually say something back, but, Jaebeom revealing that also revealed that the leader knew that Mark was moaning about him and imagining Jaebeom doing all sorts of dirty things to him. Hell, Mark was pretty sure he voiced out a few of those fantasies while touching himself. Which means Jaebeom knew exactly what he was fantasising about. _Fuck_.

Suddenly, Jaebeom stepped impossibly closer, so close Mark could feel his breath on his lips. It was both intimidating and making Mark really remember that his dick was still out and still very hard.

“Then what are you going to do, Jaebeommah...?”

“What do you want me to do, Mark-hyung?”

With his breath caught in his throat, Mark couldn’t help but choke on the words he was trying to utter, even though he didn’t really know what to say, even if had been able to say anything. To be honest nothing in Mark’s mind was working, not as he was staring into the dark depths of Jaebeom’s eyes.

“Ehm, uh–“

“Mark, come on, just tell me what you need me to–“

“Touch me, _please_ , just touch me...”

Mark cursed himself for being so, so... well, _horny_. But, he really needed some release and this situation was slowly killing him. Let's just say blue balls are not fun, and his case was bordering a serious problem. Mark almost whined as Jaebeom repositioned, only keeping one hand beside his head as the other one went down by his side. Mark let out a shaky breath at the notion, and then he moaned.

No matter how many times he’d imagined it, he could never have come close to how it actually felt. Jaebeom’s rough but soft hand gripping a hold of his length. _Agh, it felt so good_. And, then the hand moved, Jaebeom still staring deep into Mark’s eyes, forcing his eyes to stay on his. But, Mark knew that Jaebeom was also studying his face as it crumpled in pleasure like he knew it was. In one way this was all really embarrassing, but on the other side, he had been dreaming, fantasising about this happening for so long.

“Agh, Jaebeommah, more, please, more, I need it, please”

Jaebeom chuckled at him as he begged, clearly not thrown aback by Mark’s words, almost as if he’d heard it before. Which, again, would not surprise him, especially if he had it in him to care about it, but right now all he cared about was Jaebeom hand on his dick. _Fuck_ , it felt so good having Jaebeom stroke his length, and Mark couldn’t help but moan out loud when the younger gave an especially hard tug. _Shit_. And as good as this felt, Mark couldn’t help but think how good it would feel with Jaebeom’s dick in his ass. _And, God, how he wanted to feel that_. He just hoped that this was not the last time this would happen nor that Jaebeom would regret doing this after.

“Fuck, Mark, you sound so good…”

Mark honestly felt like he was going to faint with how hot it was with Jaebeom’s dirty talk. _Fuck_. And his voice was darker than usual, raspier but yet somehow as smooth as honey. Yeah, Mark was pretty much good to go now, he would die happy after this if it were to happen.

“Jaebeom-ah... M- I ne- please~”

“Use your words, Markeu,”

“I n-need y-you, Beommah~”

He hadn’t realised how needy he was until now, but Mark couldn’t bring himself to care. He just needed Jaebeom inside of him. Next thing Mark knows Jaebeom removed his hand and he whines at the loss. Fuck. Jaebeom was suddenly away from him and Mark thought he’d fucked up for a second before he realised that Jaebeom was only going back to give him enough space to take his shirt off.

“The shower, _now_.”

_Fuck_. Had he known he would be this turned on by dominant Jaebeom he would’ve laughed. He was so hot dominating and commanding Mark like that. So, without further ado, Mark removed his clothes and then Jaebeom was quick to drag him into the shower, turning it on before Mark suddenly, _finally_ , felt those lips on his. The same ones he’d dreamt about so many times. The same ones he’d wished to ravish earlier as Jaebeom was drinking that strawberry milk. Damn that milk. Well, not really, he was actually very happy about it right about now.

Their lips moved against each other feverishly, the water massaging their backs with a comfortable amount of pressure. They swallowed each other's moans and grunts and Mark could finally feel that Jaebeom was every bit aroused as he was. Mark let his hand slip down in between them as Jaebeom pushed him against the shower wall. His hand firmly gripped around their lengths and he pumped them together. _Holy fucking fuck_! It seemed like Jaebeom thought it was every bit as delicious as he did because the younger let out a lewd moan as he separated from Mark’s lips only to move down to Mark’s very much sensitive neck.

Pro’s of having known each other and lived together for so long is that they knew each other’s most sensitive places as they’d touched each other often. Maybe not in the way they were now, but as idols, they did have to do skinship which did allow them to become more aware of each other's reactions to being touched in certain places. And amongst the members of GOT7, it was pretty well-known that Mark’s neck was sensitive. So whilst Jaebeom worked on his throat, Mark was blissfully inattentive and oblivious to the other hand that was working its way down his side and to his butt before finally squeezing, finally making Mark aware of Jaebeom’s movements. Mark gasped as the feeling of his buttock being squished.

“Jaebeom~ P-please, I-I need you in-inside me. N-now.”

“Fuck, Mark… You sure?”

“Y-yes… ngh, shit… Jae-ah… Please, p-please~”

Jaebeom moved away from Mark only to look amongst their shower soaps et cetera. A good thing about living with a bunch of guys, lube in the shower for those who liked to use it. It was no secret that as idols they weren’t allowed the same freedom when it came to dating, which ultimately led them to jerking off a lot in the shower as well as watching a lot of porn and such. They were guys after all. Mark was also pretty sure that Bambam and Yugyeom had helped each other out before. There was no way they hadn’t. Just no way.

The younger made quick use of slicking his fingers up before he was all up in Mark again, kissing his neck and gripping his butt, and Mark was living for the feeling of being manhandled by Jaebeom. _Fuck_ , this was so hot and beyond his imagination, to be honest. As Jaebeom kneaded his butt, Mark felt himself get impatient. He wanted the younger’s dick, or at least his fingers, and as good as it felt to have their bodies flushed against each other and grinding, Mark wanted some part of Jaebeom inside of him.

“D-don’t be a f-fucking tease!”

Again, he could feel Jaebeom smirk against his skin, and then suddenly a lubed up finger pressed inside him. Mark grunted at the unusual feeling, not being used to feeling someone else’s fingers inside him. Because, sure, Mark had fingered himself before in the heat of the moment, he probably would have done that just now if Jaebeom hadn’t ambushed him. But, he’d never gone any further with his experimenting than that. Before his attraction towards Jaebeom, Mark had only ever been attracted to females and had only ever been with the opposite sex. So, he had to admit that this was all pretty much new territory for him.

“Is this okay?” Jaebeom asked as he thrust his one finger in and out of Mark’s ass.

“Mhmmm, y-yeah, mmmh~” Mark couldn’t help but throw his head back as the younger entered another finger and slowly began to scissor him open.

It felt so different from doing it to yourself. Just the fact that it was someone else fingers made it so much better as he didn’t have to imagine someone else’s – Jaebeom’s – fingers being there instead. _Fuck, it felt good_. Mark lifted one leg up to wrap around Jaebeom’s hips giving the latter more room to move his fingers so they could hit that one special spot that Mark was rarely able to hit by himself.

“Agh, Jaebeommah, put it in, p-please I-I need it…”

“M-Mark, a-are you sure? I-is it enough?”

Instead of giving a verbal response, Mark just grabbed hold of Jaebeom’s neck and dragged him to his lips as he ground their cocks together to show him how okay it really was. He couldn’t help but shiver as Jaebeom growled into their kiss that was getting sloppier by the second. Faintly, Mark could feel one of Jaebeom’s hand move to retrieve the lube, but he was too invested in the smooth slide of their dicks together to care.

That quickly changed as the fingers finally left his ass as Jaebeom was satisfied with Mark’s stretch. The younger flipped him around and mouthed at his neck and Mark felt Jaebeom’s fingers slick up his entrance. _Fuck_. Mark felt like all the oxygen was gone as he heard the familiar sound of a cock – Jaebeom’s cock – being slicked up by lube.

“Beommah…” Mark couldn’t help but moan out as he felt the leader line up at his entrance. _So hot. Fuck_. It was as if all Mark’s thoughts just turned into slush as he felt Jaebeom add pressure to his entrance.

Mark choked as Jaebeom pushed the head passed the ring of muscle. It felt so foreign and he suddenly felt everything more acutely. Everywhere Jaebeom was touching him with his hands, lips, hips, chest, all of it, Mark felt it all. And it all settled in the pit of his stomach as Jaebeom pressed further in. _Fuck, it felt better than he’d imagined_. Of course, there was a slight stretch that was a bit uncomfortable, but just the thought that Jaebeom was with him in this way made it worth it. Big time.

“Ah, fuck, Mark, you’re s-so tight…”

“Ngh, fuck–“

Mark moaned out loud as Jaebeom’s hipbones hit his butt cheeks, indicating that he was all the way in. He repositioned himself against the shower wall, moving to lean on his forearms. Jaebeom’s hands moved to his hips and stroked at his sides, making Mark shudder. It was a possessive move, not a gentle one. Mark was Jaebeom’s property right now. At least at this moment. But, Mark was completely okay with that. Because honestly, he’d take that if it meant he would get to experience the feel of the younger's girth in his ass again.

“M-move, you can m-move, Beommah~”

And that was all it took and a kiss on Mark’s shoulder and then Jaebeom began moving. Agh, fuck this felt unlike any of the other times Mark had been intimate with someone. Probably also because this was technically his first time with a guy, but, Jaebeom didn’t need to know that, at least not yet. Not that there was anything wrong with it.

But, fuck, the feeling of Jaebeom’ cock against his walls, the friction, was simply mind-shatteringly delicious. It was also now that Mark really understood how long it’d been since he’d had any sort of intimate relationship with someone. In fact, Mark was a bit unsure if he could actually recall the last time.

As it dragged on, Jaebeom found his pace and it was perfect. Especially as he managed to find that one spot inside of Mark, that bundle of nerves, that made him moan out loud. And, probably louder than he should’ve, as the walls in their dorm was very thin. And even though there was only four left permanently living in the dorm, did not mean that they couldn’t be heard. Mark had in fact, on several occasions, heard one of the other guys jerk off both in the shower and also in their respective rooms. And, it would always get a bit awkward after. So, if any of the other members heard them, it would make things a hell of a lot more awkward than if it had only been one of them jerking it off. But, they weren't just jerking off, they were having sex, actual intercourse. The only one he had been unsure of if fully supported LGBTQ+ people had been Jaebeom, but seeing as they were currently fucking, Mark could now say, without a doubt, that none of the members had anything against it.

But, they were still a group at the end of the day. And in South Korea, a country who still officially views non-straight sexualities as a mental illness. So, if they were heard by the others, and all of them, as they had just come back to the dorm after rehearsals as it was closest, it was bound to get weird really fast. Probably. Awkward at least.

All those thoughts, however, were washed away as Jaebeom started to pound into him with so much vigour that Mark couldn’t utter a single sound. _Fuck, that was good_. It was simply too good. Well, not really. Mark supposed that it can’t really be too good when it comes to sex, right?

Everything was just Jaebeom, nothing else, just Jaebeom. The same Jaebeom Mark had been lusting after for years without realising it for the majority of that time. Jaebeom panted in his ear, small grunts and moans coming out in between as Mark clenched around him sporadically whenever he would hit Mark's prostate. _Fuck_ , this was worth any awkward tension might linger around the two afterwards. If there happened to be any, that is. Of course, Mark hoped that wasn't the case as he definitely wanted this to happen more often, because, well, Lim Jaebeom, GOT7's chic and sexy leader, who also happened to be very fit, was fucking him. Pounding into him. It felt surreal.

"M-Mark~ I-I'm close, agh,"

The words made heat pool in his lower stomach, and, so, he reached down, still supporting himself on his left arm, as he started to jerk off in sync with Jaebeom's increasingly erratic thrusts.

"Agh, harder, mmmh~ please, Jaebeommah!"

Mark didn't get a verbal reply to his request, but, then again, he didn't really need it when Jaebeom began pounding into him like no other. Like if he didn't then the world would go under and they would all do. Like he was Mark's hero for doing so. Which, in a way, he was. Because, _damn_ , this, by far, was the best sex he'd ever had. Even if he didn't have _too_ many instances to compare to, but he doubted that Jaebeom hadn't been with too many people either. Not that it really mattered right now.

_Fuck, this was so good_. Mark could feel Jaebeom's dick twitch in his ass, and he could actually feel every ridge of the younger's impressive girth. Mark had never actually thought that that was true, what people had said about the feeling of a very erect penis inside of them. After all, Mark had only ever been on the giving side of sex before. But, he was sure he would be more than happy to be on the receiving end more. Because, _DAMN_!

Suddenly, Mark felt another hand on top of his own and then his own hand was pushed off of his dick, Jaebeom's hand replacing it. _Oh, my god! Was it legal for this to feel this good_? The younger moved his hand much differently from how Mark did it and it was a lot better from this angle than it was only some minutes ago when he did the same. Again, it was all Jaebeom, Jaebeom, Jaebeom all over. Jaebeom on his neck, on his dick, his waist, and pounding relentlessly into his ass. _Fuck, so fucking good, fuck_! So good in fact that Mark couldn't help the loud moans that escaped his mouth, along with the groans.

He was pretty close to being completely blissed out. His orgasm was approaching fast. "Agh, I- I'm, I'm- fuck- closeee~" the last part came out as a moan and Mark felt Jaebeom twitching in his ass so violently he almost yelped in surprise. Apparently, Mark was not the only one turned on. Jaebeom thrust harder and faster into Mark, his rhythm sporadic.

"I- I ha-have to take i-it out..."

"N-no, d-don't, agh, ngha~"

"Markeu–"

"No, just, please, c-cum in m-me, agh... I-I want t-to feel i-it,"

"Agh, fuck, Mark, you're s-so sexy..."

And that was all it took, along with the hand pumping his length and the dick in his ass, of course, but it had Mark coming heavily over his own stomach and Jaebeom's hand. Said male milked him till he was all spent, but kept thrusting into him as he had yet to come, though he for sure wasn't far behind if the twitching of his cock was anything to by. But, Mark, oh, he's never felt so sensitive in his life... So sated and content.

Whenever he'd had sex before, it had been all about pleasing his partner and so his releases had never been that powerful, but now. _Wow_... that was something.

A few more thrusts and an oversensitive Mark clenching around the leader's girth, the latter came into his ass, painting his walls with his come. Something, Mark had no problem with. All that could be heard in their shared bathroom was their heavy pants and the water pouring over their heads from the shower-head.

And, then, Jaebeom started laughing. Not in a way that suggested that Mark had anything to worry about, but in a way that let Mark know that he wasn't the only one of the two that thought this was insane. And, so naturally, Mark couldn't help but laugh as well. The only downside to the laughing was that Mark was still very sensitive and Jaebeom laughing meant that he was moving in a way that caused more than a little friction to be felt in his ass. Thus resulting in him moaning.

"Ngh, J-Jaebeom, I can still feel that y'know..."

But, that only made Jaebeom laugh more and also pull Mark closer to him, "M'sorry..." But he definitely was not all that sorry as he began to move inside Mark again, but the latter couldn't help getting a little turned on again. Okay, so a little more than that. And, okay, so he was moaning in pleasure at the friction. Who cares?

And, who cares that this all resulted in a round two, or three if you count the jerking off as well. And, who cares that said round Mark pushed Jaebeom down to the tiled floor of the shower before sitting down on Jaebeom's dick again, it entering him for a second time. And, who cares that they both enjoyed it immensely. Who the _fuck_ cares?

The simple answer to that would be everyone else in the dorm who felt like they'd been robbed of their – _nonexistent_ – innocence. After the two were done and they entered the living room once, all the other members were staring at them with wide traumatised eyes, save for Jinyoung who looked almost proud in a weird way as if he knew this would happen.

Let's just say that night ended with Bambam, Yugyeom, Jackson, and Youngjae shouting 'ewww' repeatedly until everyone either went home to their own apartments or to their rooms. Of course, save for Mark and Jaebeom who decided to try the same on Mark's king-sized bed instead. Soiling the sheets Jinyoung was the unfortunate soul to wash...

This was also not the last time the two oldest decided to hook up. It happened many, many more times. Unfortunately for everyone else... But, at least Mark got his happy ending with Jaebeom; the chic and sexy leader of GOT7.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you didn't hate this? Leave a comment to let me know how it was, please, it would help my writing a lot! Well, my smut writing, hahaha! xoxo, elegantlie


End file.
